Gotta Be You
by The Girl From Legion X
Summary: Zayn Malik looked at the weak girl lying in the ward. The girl he loved so much that it hurt. He thought that was the only solution to his pain, but he only made it worse. He now wants her back more than ever... Oh boy, this will be harder than he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone**

**This is my first fanfic here, so please enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

**The Girl from Legion X**

_"Hey, whore! Come over here!" My boyfriend slumps through the door, a beer in his hand. He tends to get drunk after drinking too much in a bar, but I was already familiar to that. I walked over to him and started the normal routine. Pulling him in, pushing him to bed, turn off the lights and he'll be fine by the morning with a hangover. But he did not go with me this time, and he dragged me out instead._

_"Let Go!" I struggled against his tight grip, but he had already proceeded to the pull me to the elevator lobby. The elevator door opened and he pushed me inside. I tried to get up, but he stepped on my shoulder, I screamed in pain. Ding! He dragged me out again. I looked at the front desk for the guard. The guard was in the lavatory. I hoped someone would see us, but I had no such luck. He dragged me all the way to a dark alleyway. A few men was standing there, all drunk and laughing. I shivered as we neared them._

_"So, Alex. Your girlfriend's got some curves, man" David, his friend laughed, I can see another three people circling me._

_"Hard to see Daves, with all those clothes on." Barry, I remembered his name, mused._

_"So what do you say, babe." Alex wrapped his hand on the rim of my shirt and tried to tug my shirt off. I struggled against his strong hold. Riiiiip! The shirt ripped open, and i felt the cool wind abusing my bare skin. The others gathered around me and Alex held me still, but I still kicked and struggled with all my might. He punched me in my ribs, and banged my head against the wall the building. I lost my grip and they pinned me to the ground, stripping me of the rest of my clothing. I screamed but they slapped me and ignored me._

_After that, pain was all I felt. I screamed, I yelled. They pushed something in my mouth. They gagged me, and they kept hurting me. My vision blurred with tears, and I wanted to fade into unconsciousness, but I can't. I was feeling every single one of them abuse me._

_They left me on the streets when they were done, with me dazed in pain. I was left on the cold hard stony street, my body frozen from the winter cold. The smell of alcohol and vomit burned my nostrils. My throat was hoarse and dry. Every breath I took hurt, and every part of my body ached. My legs were splayed in a funny way and I felt some slick wet slime linger on my bare thighs. My head was dizzy, and I felt something wet sliding down the side of my face. I wanted to sleep, but I was scared that I would never wake up again; I used all of my willpower to ignore the pain and stay awake, hoping someone would find me. I waited. I was half-awake when I saw a familiar looking silhouette appear in the alleyway._

_"Hey lads! I found her!" I heard someone shout. A few more people emerged and they ran toward me._

_"But man, she's not in a good shape." He warned the others as they neared me._

_"Oh my god. No. No. No." I heard someone groan. I lifted my eyelids a bit more to see the person who stood next to me. But tears blurred my vision; I could just faintly see the out line of the person taking off a coat and wrapped it around me._

_" 'iam, call the ambulance. The AMBULANCE!" The person next to me yelled. This voice was so familiar, but somehow I couldn't grasp the name of this person._

_"Calm down, man. I am calling the ambulance." I heard some mumbles on the other side of this alleyway._

_"Is she okay?" A deep voice asked._

_" Do you think she looks okay?" The person next to me snapped back._

_Silence ruled the alleyway._

_A few minutes later, I heard the large sound of alarms._

_"The ambulance is here." The person who called the ambulance noted._

_"At last." The person next to me mumbled._

_I heard the sound of people muttering and wheeling something out from the large white car. Someone heaved me up gently onto a bed, and they wheeled me and had me transported into the bright white car. I saw two people board the ambulance and they sat next to me, while someone was piercing my palm with a needle._

_"We'll follow you from behind!" I heard someone shout as the ambulance doors were shut. I knew I was safe. I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness..._

**Do you like it? Please do leave comments :)))))**

**Xoxo**

**The Girl from Legion X :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone :)

Please do read on...

I would really appreciate it :D

Xoxo,

The Girl from Legion X

_ .Beep._ The constant beeping woke me up. I dared not to open my eyes. I heard some heavy breathing next to my face. I turned my head and slowly opened my eyes, only to come face to face with a sleeping Louis Tomlinson.

"Lou?" I whispered. Louis heard my voice and woke up. Seeing me awake, his face grew into a small smile.

"Hey Dia..." He whispered back, and reached out to softly stroke my bandaged cheek. I saw his tired expression, and the heavy bags under his eyes. I knew Louis haven't slept for a long time. I offered a small smile for him. He started to say something when the door of the ward opened, and in came another four familiar boys.

I may as well introduce myself. My name is Dianna Alexis Tomlinson, and I'm the second eldest in the family, with my big bro super star Louis William Tomlinson as the eldest. Louis, as you know, is in the famous boy band One Direction, along with band mates Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Harry Styles. I tagged along when they were on tour once in London, and I got to know all about my dear brother's new friends. We were really close after hanging out together for a few days. The other guys liked to hang with me too, so Louis invited me to go with them on tour for about a month. First I declined, because I was still at school and everything, but later for some special *cough cough* reasons, I finally gave in and I toured with them for two whole months. I usually hang backstage or in the boys' dressing room. But for a few days I was invited up on stage with the guys. It was such fun to be up onstage!

But after a month or so, things started to, um, change. I met Alex when I was in a party with the boys, and he was a friend of Zayn's. Well, things started from there and I left the boys when they went back to London to focus back on my studies. After that I moved in with Alex, and I was finishing my year 13 in high school. But now, I'm not that sure.

I saw Harry, then followed by Zayn, Niall and Liam.

"Hi Dianna," Harry greeted me with a sad smile. I whispered a barely audible "hi" to them. Silence ruled over the room as Niall shuffled on his feet. Harry kept a hand running through his hair, and Liam focused at something out of the window. Zayn looked at the white covers, and Louis kept stroking my cheek.

"I'll go find the doctor." Liam broke the awkward silence and hurried out of the room followed him.

"So, how are you feeling, sis?" Louis stopped stroking my cheek and started to do the "big-brother-check-up-to-see-if-you-are-alright-thing". Oh no.

"No, my question first. Where was I hurt?' I croaked, my throat was dry, I haven't drunk anything since I got to the hospital. Niall settled himself at the end of the bed, and Zayn pulled a spare chair and sat next to Louis.

"Dia, your were injured pretty badly. Are you sure you want to know?" Louis sounded uncertain. I nodded.

"One of your ribs are cracked, and there is a gash on your hairline, and your left knee is dislocated. Not to mention there are scratches all over your body.' Louis told me my injuries one by one. I tried moved my left knee and winced. Then, I moved my free hand under the thick covers and touched my hairline, instead, I touched the rough texture of gauze and bandages. He was right. I was injured pretty badly.

"So what happened, Dianna?" Niall spoke up. "Just take it easy, you don't have to say everything if you don't want to." He added, and looked at the other guys. They didn't say anything.

I sucked in a mouthful of air slowly, and my cracked rib sent my senses a new wave of pain. I winced again, my features all scrunched together.

"Does it hurt?" Zayn asked me in a calm, quiet voice. He looked like he was in pain. I nodded a bit.

"I'm sure it'll get better." I croaked in an awkward voice. Doesn't Louis realize that I need water? God! My brother can sometimes be so stupid sometimes, but I still love him.

Zayn reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a paper cup and set it on the table. Was he doing the thing that I want Louis to do (Pour me a cup of water)? He unscrewed the thermos on the table and poured some water.

"Dude, If you're thirsty, drink the water from the drinking fountain." Louis grumbled at him. Stupid big brother! Can't you just put two and two together? I sighed in my covers.

"No, Louis. This is for your sister. Can't ya see she's croakin' like a frog?" Zayn raised an eyebrow. I croaked, and Niall stifled a laugh. Louis had a dawned expression on his face. Zayn screwed the lid back on the thermos again. Louis helped me prop my head up a bit, as Zayn brought the cup gently to my lips and tilted the cup a bit. Ever so slowly, the liquid reached my lips and I sipped on the drink. My head fell back onto the soft pillows and I sighed in content.

"Thanks Zayn." I thanked him. Zayn offered a mysterious smile, and my heart did a little tap dance.

"So, 'Vas Happenin'?" He asked. I laughed a bit, and grimaced in pain as my rib hurt. Stupid rib.

That moment, the doctor arrived with Liam and Harry. They smiled at me and settled opposite Louis and Zayn.

"So, Dianna, Can you tell us what happened?" The doctor asked. I scrunched up my eyebrows a bit and I started telling them.

"Alex dragged me into the alleyway and beat me up." Louis gasped.

"Dia, don't punch me, but he didn't take off any article of your clothing?" Louis asked slowly.

"He wouldn't stoop that low!" I exclaimed and winced again from my cursed rib. Zayn bit his lip, and Liam looked at me uncertainly. Harry kept his gaze down, and Niall looked at his feet.

"Thank you. Dianna. Boys, a word please?" The boys followed him out of the ward. I was left alone again.

Please do comment!

xoxo,

The Girl from Legion X :)))))))))


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy :D

Sorry for the late update, I was in the middle of a hectic week of exams, but now I'm back x)

xoxo,

Girl from Legion X :)))))

PS

This Chappie will switch from Louis and Zayn's POV. Enjoy :))))

****(Zayn's POV)

_I feel the beat of my heart getting louder wherever I'm near you..._

__That's exactly ehat I felt when I saw Dianna. I love her. So much that it hurt. She met my friend Al in a party, and Al, not knowing that I was dating her, actually told me he liked her...

Maybe I should start off by saying I fell head over heels for her, and I asked her out. Well, she went on tour with us, and we dated for those two months. But my emotions got so intense that I couldn't even concentrate during pefromances. It's just like I automatically drifted away. I know that sometimes when my emotions got to this critical point, I would do something that I would regret. That mostly means hurting someone. And I don't want to see her hurt and I wanted to protect her.

I really wanted to, I _swear._

So, I thought the pain of breaking up was better that the pain of me hurting her after a long time of relationship. "Trust in someone takes a lot of time to build up, but only seconds to destroy it."

Well, that's what people say all the time, right?

I figured that if I left her and still be friends with her, I'd still get the chance to get her back, once I've calmed myself down, or something.

So I ended it.

I saw her hurt expression when I told her. I thought it was the only way to protect her.

She moved in with Al, and I knew Al would protect her. Well, I _thought _he would until last night. When I saw her in alleyway. Looks like I've just made it worse. I had hurt her even more.

_Well, maybe this wasn't the only way. Maybe._ I seriously don't know.

Maybe if I hadn't made that decision so quickly and accomplished just as fast, I could've saved myself from Louis beating me up and not talking to me for at least two weeks for breaking his little sister's heart. Well, Dianna is his favourite sister (which technically makes things a little bit worse). It took hours to explain to him (Well, It took 4 hous to get him to listen, and an hour to explain everything). Surprisingly, he said that he would've done the same. So, we're back to being pals again.

I shook away from my thoughts when someone waved his hand in front of my face.

"Zayn?" It was Louis.

"Hmm?" I responded

"Were you listening?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I am, now," I replied, and smiled. He rolled his eyes when Liam laughed a bit and slapped me on my back. The doctor cleared his throat. Oh yeah, and here we are talking about Dianna.

"Boys, I know its a bit hard for you to accept. But I think you all rather guessed what happened when you found Miss Tomlinson last night." The doctor started. My expression darkened. So did the other guys. Especially Louis.

"We're ready to listen to the worst." Liam said quietly. I gulped.

"Very well. After Miss Tomlinson was wheeled in last night, we did several check-ups for her," the doctor paused for moment, before continuing, "Well, the thing is, we took a sample of the liquid between her thighs and did a scan with it. It was, um, a man's seed. We immediately sent for a OB/GYN to give her a full scan of her uterus. And from the results, we believe she was raped." This is it. The worse case had come true. I bit my lip. Hard.

(Louis' POV)

I froze in horror. My little sister...raped?

I can't believe it. I just can't. But they have edvidence. But still.

"Doctor, is there any other possibilities?" I knew there was not. But, _hopefully._

"First we've had doubts too, Mr Tomlinson. But after hearing what she said just now. I believe our predictions are correct." I lowered my head. This information was to much for me to bear.

"But doctor, what did she say to make you so sure?" I heard Zayn ask in a quiet voice. I knew the guy loved her.

"She did not remember a single detail of the whole process, which is considered as a aftermath of rape, generally. Victims tend to have acute stress diorder after being raped, or sometimes with PTSD." The doctor continued. Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose.

My eyes grew moist. Why does everything have to happen to my little sister? Why? I mean, she was bullied at school before, and then there was her first boyfriend when she was 15 and he toyed with her feelings, then there was Zayn. I mean the boy was just trying to protect her, and I knew I would have done it myself, but why does Dianna has to face all of this pain and heartaches? I felt some tears started to leak as the lads looked at me.

The other guys engulfed me with a group hug as I sobbed.

"Lou, we know it's hard for you. but we'll work it out together, okay?" Harry said.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you and for Dianna." Niall reassured me.

"Everything's going to be fine." Zayn added. He looked like he was reassuring himself too.

"We'll stick together." Liam patted me on the back.

"Mr Tomlinson. I know this is very hard to accept, but I suggest you should alert the police as soon as possible." The doctor kept saying. I nodded. "The trauma your sister has gone through may be very severe, so I would suggest that she should be away from the places that would trigger her memory the most. For now. But when the police needs a testimony, I guess you should give your sister a talk about what happened. But also, you can tell her now, it's actually all up to you." The doctor finished.

"So, when can she go home?" Zayn asked.

"In a couple of days. I will print out some reports for you,for the police. I should go attend to my other patients." The doctor put a reassuring smile and walked away.

"Thank You Doctor!" Niall shouted down the hallway. I tumbled down on the nearest chair and the lads surrounded me. My hands covered my face.

"Well?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What Hazza?" I mumbled, lifting my head a bit.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, Harold, is what we are going to do now." Niall said.

"We have to stick together and try to figure out what to do." Liam added.

Silence.

"One question. What's PTSD anyways?" Niall asked. I saw Liam roll his eyes.

"PTSD is kind of like an psychological disorder thingy that makes patients forget about their worse pasts that has traumatized his/her mental health. It's like keeping every memory in a hidden box." Liam explained.

"Thanks for the input, Doctor Dictionary." Nialler said sarcastically.

"But someday she has to find out what happened, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Niall said, popping the 'p'. My face buried into my hands once again.

'But first, we can't let the paps know." Liam said, being the daddy direction.

"Of course dad." Zayn replied. "So, Louis, what will we do?" The four words that left my mind blank as a sheet of paper. I looked up helplessly at them. Silence ruled the corridor once again.

"I don't know, Zayn." I finally answered. "I don't know."

Hope you enjoyed it!

xoxo,

Girl from Legion X :))))))))


End file.
